1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to turbine engines, in particular turbojets for aircraft. The present application more specifically relates to a stator architecture of an axial turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbine engine currently has a plurality of annular rows of stator vanes with various architectures. These rows are distinguished by their methods for fixing the vanes to each other, or even the type of connection with an outer housing which supports each vane. In order to channel a primary flow and to ensure sealing with respect to the rotor, a row generally supports an internal shroud which is fixed to the inner ends of the stator vanes. These shrouds are subjected to significant axial forces, in the context of a low-pressure compressor they are subjected to pumping phenomena or occurrences of ingestion.
Document EP2339120A1 discloses an architecture for a low-pressure compressor rectifier of an axial turbine engine. The rectifier has a mixed architecture since, within the same annular row of vanes, it has structuring vanes and aero vanes. The aero vanes are connected to internal shrouds which are themselves fixed to the structuring vanes. The inner composite shrouds are fixed to the metal structuring vanes using shafts, which constitutes a rigid architecture which does not generate any occurrences of aerodynamic disturbance. However, the rigidity of the assembly remains limited.
Although great strides have been made in the area of turbine engines, many shortcomings remain.